Only Makes Us Stronger
by BlowYouAway
Summary: Sequel to "How To Put Em' Together" Sam loses her memory through an accident but eventually her memories come back, but not fully. She doesn't remember the two things she love most, Jake and Horses. Everyone tried to help her regain her memory which means to end up with Jake again but Sam falls in love with Ryan... Can everything work out?
1. Losing Your Memory

_**Only Makes Us Stronger**_

_**Sequel to" How To Put Em' Together"**_

_**Sam loses her memory through an accident but eventually her memories come back, but not fully. She doesn't remember the two things she love most, Jake and Horses. Everyone tried to help her regain her memory which means to end up with Jake again but Sam falls in love with Ryan... Can everything work out?**_

_**A huge thanks to Kavazya, my BETA reader! Thankyou for all the reviews in "How To Em' Together..." **_

"Sam!" Jake's horrified yell echoed in her ears as she slipped into the iminent, consuming blackness.

* * *

One day later.

* * *

Sam awoke, strange sounds and sights surrounding her. Where was she? She desperately took in her surroundings, hoping to find a hint to her answer, but all she could see was a world utterly bleached by white light. Frightened murmurs filtered into the room to where she lay.

Suddenly, a door swung open to reveal a red-haired lady with soothing sea-blue eyes. With a gasp, she rushed over to Sam and kneeled beside her bed.

"Sam! You're awake!" She whispered as she reached out and touched Sam's hand.

"Am I Sam?" She frowned.

The woman's face turned pale as she stared wide-eyed at Sam.

"Do you recognize me?" The red haired lady whispered gently, her sea-blue eyes filling with hope.

"Are you my mom?" Sam asked.

She felt her eyebrows meeting in a confused way.

Suddenly the red haired lady got up and walked out of the room before she came back in, grabbed a chair and sat beside Sam again.

"Sam it's me, Brynna." She whispered gently.

Suddenly Sam's memory came racing back to her. Something had happened to her, something bad and she had ended up in this place.

"Where am I?" Sam frowned.

"You're at hospital. You fell off that stallion again and Jake called us and carried you all the way to hospital, well half of the way." Brynna smiled.

"What's a stallion and who on earth is Jake?" Sam laughed.

"How funny!" She giggled.

"Sam!" Brynna hissed, her eyes wide with fustration.

"You don't remember? Do you know creatures called horses?"

"Sure! They're those animals that race and jockey's whip them to make them go faster!" Sam shrieked, her arms lashing at her sides as if she was whipping a horse.

Brynna dropped her head onto her hands. "I can't believe this..." She muttered slowly.

* * *

A few weeks later

* * *

"It's so good to see you!" Jen cried as she pulled Sam into a huge hug.

"Hi Jen, apparently we've got these horse things, think you can teach me how to ride?" Sam asked, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

A horrified expression washed over her face as she shot a look at Brynna who just nodded.

"Umm sure, I guess..." She frowned as she pushed her new glasses further up her nose.

Sam's eyes scanned the familiar house before her eyes landed upon a tanned boy who seemed to be on his own.

"Who's that?" Sam whispered to Jen.

She looked as though she was about to say something but shook her head.

"Go talk to him, maybe your memory will come back once you do." She said managing a weak smile.

Sam simply nodded before briskly walking up to the tan boy.

"Hi. So... What's your name?" Sam asked awkwardly, expecting to see a suprised expression.

His face went pale, just like the others but didn't say anything except moving away from her.

"Ok?" Sam muttered to herself.

She slid across to Jen but froze as she felt the tan boy's gaze fixed on her. She quickly turned around but to find nobody staring at her.

"There's something about him... Something that I just can't grab onto." She whispered to Jen.

"He's a mystery that I could never work out... If only he was mathmatics..." Jen laughed.

"Don't even mention it!" Sam laughed as well as they both made their way outside.

The outside of the house was totally different from the inside. The air was filled with yucky horse smells and her eyes could reach to the mountain tops. Something she couldn't even dream about!

"Wow, it's beautiful." Sam said breathlessly.

"So do you know the name of your beloved horse?" Jen quavered.

"Nah." Sam laughed proudly.

"Ok then! Let me teach you a bit about your horse." Jen smiled warmly.

"Your horse is a bay gelding Mustang called Ace. A gelding is a horse who can't get a female horse pregnant. Mustangs are the wild horses of America and all the other things about horses you will have to learn out of a book which I will give to you." She lectured, sounding like an actual teacher.

"Now let us tack our horses!" She shrieked as we jogged to a smelly shed filled with strange leather objects.

"What are those things?" Sam frowned, turning up her nose at the horrible stink coming from the leather objects.

"Tack, this one is called a saddle and you put this on the horses back so you can sit on him." Jen smiled as she pointed at a dark brown leather thing which had circular flaps on the sides and a sitty thing on top.

"This one is called the bridle and you put this on a horses head so you can control him. Oh and you have to use these things which are called reins to steer but once your good enough you can steer your horse with only your body." She muttered as she held up the long loopy part of the "Bridle"

"I hope your making mental notes, I'll be testing you on all of this at the end of this week which is in four days." Jen winked as she moved down further in the shed.

"This box here is filled with grooming stuff. You have to groom your horse daily otherwise your horse will not be happy!"

Jen jumped up and grabbed the box off the shelf.

"Your horse is all groomed for now but the horse I am lending from you isn't. Now grab the saddle and bridle and follow me outisde. Be careful! The saddle is heavy!" She explained before she jogged outside.

Trying to work out which ones were the one's Jen pointed to Sam walked around the shed. Suddenly from outside the boy appeared once more except this time with a saddle in his arms.

"Ace's saddle and bridle are those ones." He whispered gently.

Sam thought she saw a smile but she couldn't tell because of the hat that was covering his face.

Sam grabbed the gear and staggered outside to find Jen leading two horses towards Sam.

"This one is Ace, say hi Ace!" She laughed.

Suddenly the creature whinnied and walked up to Sam, nudging at her pockets.

* * *

20 mins later.

* * *

"Ok now that you've tacked, mounted and walked a step lets go onto walking and stopping without me." Jen said trying to smile.

"I've...I've had eno..enough for one day." Sam stammered with fear.

"Ok." Jen whispered, her voice sounding disapointed.

As Sam started to get off Ace, Sam accidently drove her heels into his flanks. The gelding, recognizing the demand for a gallop, jerked his head and began to sprint with Sam hanging on to the saddle for dear life


	2. The Secret's Undone

_**Only Makes Us Stronger**_

Chapter 2

A huge thanks to Kavazya, my BETA reader, who did all the editing! So guys... Enjoy and Review!

* * *

As the little brown mustang surged onward, Sam could feel her center of balance shifting perilously to the side. With each stride her body slipped closer and closer to the hard earth blurred by speed beneath her. She clutched at the horn of the saddle desperately, but to no avail - all she could do was scream out with fear.

"Help! Help me, somebody!" She screamed.

Almost instantaneously the boy appeared from out of nowhere, his hat covering half of his face. Just when Sam was sure she would crash to the ground and break every bone in her body, the boy dove down and caught her.

"Oh m...my go...god," Sam managed to choke out.

"It's alright Brat, I've got you," he laughed softly.

"Thank you," she said shakily. After a few moments of processing what had just happened, she declared defiantly, " I am never riding a horse ever again!"

Tears came streaming down her dirty face. That was the most traumatic event that had happened to her, and she only had a boy whose name she didn't even know to thank for things not having gone much, much worse. If it hadn't been for him...

"My name's Jake, Jacob Ely but I like to go by Jake." Jake smiled as he set Sam on the ground.

_He's cute..._Sam couldn't help the thought.

"Wanna hang out some time?" Sam asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah." He grunted.

Sam rose to her feet and watched Jake walk away, his unusually sure and diligent walk pulling Sam in.

I can't start that! I'm sure he's already got a girlfriend! Oh please even if he didn't he would never be mine? Sam sighed heavily.

Something inside of Sam urged her towards him, almost like magnetism. Acting on the impulse, Sam ran up to the tan boy, looking up into his soft brown eyes.

"So... Do you have a girlfriend?" Sam asked innocently.

Startled, Jake shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably.

"I don't think so." He said in a low voice.

_He doesn't think so? What does that mean? Heck, I'm definitely not asking him!_Sam thought to herself.

Like he had read her mind, Jake leaned over to Sam, making her heartbeat so loudly she was sure he heard.

"I don't know if she still thinks of me as her her boyfriend, is what I mean," he chuckled.

"Do you mind-read or something?" Sam frowned.

"I've known you a long time," he said simply.

For the first time since waking up in the hospital, Sam felt right and relaxed talking to this mysterious boy.

* * *

A light breeze heavy with the many scents of horses whistled its way around the world. The sun beat down mercilessly on the ranch, resulting in a poignant stink of sweat. Sam, squinting at the strange light that came her way, swiftly dodged to one side as she realised that it was a truck. Not just any truck, but a truck filled Elys and that included Jake, who was the only one Sam had really seen.

Jake was coincidently the first one to get out of the truck. He walked stiffly to Sam and turned her around.

"Act as if there's nothing wrong with you," he whispered slowly.

"But there _is_nothing wrong with me."

"Yeah right, nothing wrong for someone who can't remember anything about the things she loved most," He laughed softly. Sam thought she detected a note of sadness in his voice.

"Things? I thought I just didn't remember that I love horses? There's another thing that I forgot about? By any chance...?"

"Come, Wyatt told us that we had to drop you off at school." Jake cut Sam off.

"In that truck with three other boys? How do we all fit in?" Sam gasped at the thought of all of them squashing up in that tiny vehicle.

"No, the others are here to help Wyatt. It's only you and me." Jake smiled.

_Only you and me_... His soft words rang in her ears.

"Only... *Gulp* You and me?" Sam stammered.

"Something wrong?"

"No, why would there be anything wrong? No, nothing's wrong! I promise, no need to worry." Sam said, forcing an awkward smile.

Jake eyed her suspiciously.

"Just get in." He ordered.

At School

"Hey Jake!" Rachel smiled as she waved ecstatically at Jake.

"And Sam..." She said, pulling a face before walking away with her friends

"Is she the girlfriend you were talking about?" Sam asked, hoping it wasn't her.

"Not even close. You know my girlfriend probably even better than me. At least I hope so, I'd be pissed if you didn't know her better than I do." He blurted out, trying to hide his blushing. Suddenly he broke into a grin and took Sam to her first class.

* * *

Lunch

"Jake!" Sam called.

Sam saw him rolling his eyes before jogging up to Sam with a frown.

"What?" he hissed.

"I don't feel comfortable with all these people. Jen has a math test tomorrow and is spending all her time in the library. I mean like... I know these people, but I feel so uncomfortable with them. Help me, I don't know what to do." Sam begged.

Jake shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come sit with me," he said gently.

"With them?" Sam hissed.

"No, just with me." He was clearly uncomfortable.

As Sam and Jake walked over to the nearest table Sam spotted Rachel and her friends sitting at the table next to it. They all stared at her and sniggered.

Sam held her breath, for when she did something stupid. Just when Sam thought she would get to the table without any trouble, Rachel shot out her leg and Sam tripped over, dumping her entire lunch onto her shirt.

Sam shot Rachel an icy glare. However, Rachel didn't seemed to be affected and instead laughed and pointed at her whispering things among her friends. Sam felt every single pair of eyes on her.

Sam felt a hand on her, and upon realizing it was Jake Sam relaxed a bit.

"Are you okay?" An unfamiliar voice questioned.

But almost instantly she realised who it was...

Ryan... Where was Jake?

"Uh thanks." Sam smiled.

Ryan escorted Sam to the "Ladies Bathroom".

"You know you're not supposed to be in here you know? It's the 'Ladies Bathroom?'" Sam laughed.

"I know my facts very well, thank you very much." He chuckled.

"Now let's get out before this creates drama." He laughed, curling the 'D'

All of Sam's feelings for Jake were now gone in a flash, and she felt more and more attracted to Ryan by the minute.

"I remember when Jen, the Ely's and I teamed up and tried to put you and Jake together. You guys were stubborn but we got it in the end!" He blurted out, grinning at the memory.

Sam almost choked. "Put Jake and I together? Wait. Does that mean... Jake's girlfriend was...me?"

* * *

Tell me you enjoyed it by just writing some compliments or something in that box down there! Go on! Don't be shy!


	3. Oh Well

_**Thanks guys for reviewing! It's been a while, so here's an update! BETA Reader: Kavazya:)**_

* * *

You mean... You didn't know?" Ryan exclaimed.

His cheeks flushed with a pained mixture of regret and embarrassment.

"Haven't you heard about my fall or something off this stallion?" Sam frowned.

"Sure, but... Forget you were Jake's girlfriend? That's unheard of!" He laughed.

"Yeah well... I don't really care anymore. I've found someone else." Sam smiled.

"You can trust me, come on! Tell me who it is!" He hissed.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Sam whispered.

"I used to... But we broke up..." He shrugged uncomfortably.

"Okay!" Sam shrieked before she sprinted out of the bathroom.

"Sam! There you are! Where were you?" Jake whispered, looking worried yet exasperated.

"Bathroom. See? I just towelled it off, you can barely notice it!" She laughed, sticking out her chest.

"We need to go to class, come on." He announced.

Sam took a glance back and saw Ryan smiling like crazy.

I was Jake's girlfriend? Oh no! I think I like Ryan... Sam worried.

* * *

After-school

"Thanks for giving me a lift."

Sam waved at the truck.

"I'm not going home, I have to help your dad with something." Jake muttered, his lips forming into a smirk.

"Uh Jake? Can I talk to you?" Sam asked.

Jake shut the truck door, stepped out, brushed the dirt off his jeans and walked away, his face covered by his hat.

_Why does he always have to wear that stupid hat?_ Sam asked herself aloud.

Jake spun around, his brow raised.

"This." He said pointing at his brown hat. "Is a Stetson."

He explained before pivoting to face the other way again.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked.

Sam jogged to catch up with him.

"Before I forgot you, was I your... girlfriend? "

Jake shrugged uncomfortably before rubbing the back of his neck.

He pulled down his Stetson even more and continued walking.

With a flick of irritation, Sam gave up.

_I guess 'talking' doesn't work on him?_ Sam mused to herself.

* * *

"Okay Sam, meet me at your house at about 2:00 on Saturday with Ace all tacked up and ready to go. Kay?" Jen asked.

"I don't want to! I hate horses! I prefer wolves instead!" Sam whined.

A sharp gasp filtered across the line.

"Sam! You're a horse-woman! Even when you fell off Phantom you never hated horses! And don't y..."

"Just stop telling me what to do! Your not my mom and I fell off a horse and I just hate them! Accept me for who I am!" Sam screamed into the dialer before pressing the end button.

I don't hate horses... but I'm scared of them. Why can't she just face that I am not who I used to be?

Immediately, Sam felt guilty and mean.

I'll just have to apologise... Sam thought as she picked up the phone and punched in the numbers.

The phone rung once, twice, three times, four and finally a familiar voice answered.

"Sam?" Jen whispered.

"I'm sorry, I just can't take this anymore! It's like I actually wanted for this to happen! I'm just not who I used to be, I'm sorry. I'm not in love with horses like I used to be. Also, was I Jake's girlfriend?"

"We put you two together. It turned out you weren't pregnant." Jen laughed awkwardly.

Sam nearly fainted.

Turned out I wasn't pregnant? PREGNANT? I made love with him? Sam said choking over the thought.

"You okay Sam? You do like Jake right?" Jen asked, her voice hoarse with worry.

"I'm sorry Jen... I found someone else. I have really sinned against you..." Sam muttered.

"Why?" Jen asked sympathetically.

"You don't want to know..."

"Okay, I won't force you to tell me... After-all, it never works!" Jen laughed.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, I have to go. Bye Sam!" There was a mixture of disappointment and humour mixed in her voice.

Even after they had both hung up, Sam couldn't push away the edgy feeling that Jen was spying on her.

Sam dropped onto her bed, head resting on her arms.

Eventually sleep crept up on her, taking her into a deep dream.

* * *

"Jake? Could you teach me how to gallop bareback without reins?" Sam asked.

Even at a young age, Jake wore his black Stetson, covering half of his handsome face.

"Wait til' y'at least a bit older? Why do you want to learn anyways?" He said sternly.

"I want to prove to my dad that I can ride." Sam said strongly.

"Fine, but if something happens... I'm not going to try save you." He muttered.

"Go get Bud, halter on." Jake said flatly.

Sam did a mock-salute before racing off to get Bud, a little black mustang.

"Mount him."

Sam mounted Bud without any trouble.

"When you're galloping bare-back without reins, it's just like a normal gallop but you must have a firm grip on a handful of mane. Don't try anything stupid, brat." Jake hissed. "Also, wrap your legs around him more than usual, it's really all up to your legs to keep you on. Other than that, I trust that you know." He continued.

"I've already warmed him up so he should be fine to go into a lope, don't you dare go onto gallop without me telling you to."

Sam did as she was told and urged Bud into a trot, then a forward lope.

"Go into two-point position now!" Jake ordered.

Sam went into a jumping position and waited for the next command.

"Gallop Sam!" Jake called.

"C'mon boy! Gallop on!" Sam called, reluctant to squeeze.

At the sound of Sam's voice, Bud's ears twitched before he flattened them and moved into a slow gallop.

Bud gathered speed, throwing Sam in around, her clinging to his mane for dear life. Bud shot across the grass, making everything they passed a blur. Unable to see what was in front because of the force of the wind, Sam strained her eyes to search for a clear vision from the blur until her eyes burned. Tears flowed behind her as Bud continued to go on, it seemed as though he would never stop. All of a sudden, everything became clear once more as Bud slowed to a speedy lope and jumped over a fence. How far had she gone? It struck her almost immediately, Sam was slipping and she hadn't realised it until now. She kept slipping until she could hold on no more...

* * *

**_Don't be sad and review!_**


	4. Authors Desperate Note

Ok everyone, here is the thing. There are a few reasons why I have not updated in a long time. (Sorry you awesome reads, if I have any left) One, many many confusing things have just happened in my life which has led me onto forgetting to update which has led onto my document getting deleted. Unless anyone asks me too, I will not be continueing this story. Thanks you lot,

In the meantime, I will be working on a non-SAKE story.

#BYA#


	5. Chapter 4

Only Makes You Stronger

Chapter 4

Update alert! I'm so so so sorry for not updating for so so so long! I was lost in the path of "Life" (Kakashi's Line)

It's just that, I got so into Naruto for so long and the review that said "You suck, why can't you continue" Or something along those lines gave me a wake up call! So here I am, typing to you like an idiot and about to update allllll my fanfics. And... It might not be up to your usual high quality because I'm a bit too sheepish to PM the lovely Kavazya to Beta Read my story because I betrayed my lovely Beta Reader for so long. Anyways, here's an update! Oh and if there are any, any readers please review or else I might just drop dead.

I don't own Phantom Stallion, that's all Terri Farley's :)

* * *

BAM! The sort of sensation of crashing into another bumper car got to Sam's head. Gingerly touching her dazed and sweaty head she picked herself up from the floor.

Crawling back into her bed she continuously reassured her hammering heart it was only a dream. Falling off her horse, **and **falling off her bed for that matter and Jake... Jake.

All her thoughts focused around the word Jake. So foreign to her mind yet so comforting. What she **couldn't **wrap her mind around was the memory of him. Every now and then she would have brief flashes of a younger Jake which only lasted about a second but none of that really gave her an answer.

But the dream, now that was a huge clue. Horses, Jake. Jake, Horses.

With a silent sigh she brushed off the thought for the sake of her head, slowly falling back into the dream.

* * *

Soft and loud murmurs danced around her head. Wanting for it to all stop she forced out a raw scream which caught the attention of the murmured.

Putting a soft pressure on the sounds, Sam stood up and subconsciously swung up onto the bareback of an unfamiliar dark grey horse. Manipulated by some sort of trance, she assumed she threw a reluctant yet confident glance at a certain boy who stood as if she had slapped him in the face.

"Sam" He had breathed out almost silently.

A hand grabbed for the horses mane along with a loud echoed "Don't do it!"

What had happened next was all a blur, remembering only cropped parts of it.

Gallop, Gate, Fall.

* * *

Hugging her books to her chest Sam quietly wandered into History class, earning a sneer from Rachel and co on the way.

_What a delightful greeting..._ She thought to herself grinning slightly at her own sarcasm.

Pushing open the door she saw Mrs Ely stood at the front of the class with Jake talking to her in a somewhat formal manner. That's when his eyes connected with hers and she had to look away to stop herself from running up to the boy who had a fierce glow in his dark eyes. The auburn haired girl took her seat at the back by herself and set out her books.

Abruptly, a dark hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the class, already knowing it was Jake she followed obediently, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

* * *

Oh oh, a sort of cliffy! Sorry for the really short update but this is really just a filler to remind you that I'm still here. Want a longer chappie and find out why the hell Jake pulled her out of class? Well you what to do! Reviewwwww! Oh and if it doesn't really fit in with the last chappie I'm really sorry because I really only flicked through it briefly. Also... I know it was really rushed but I promise that it will get a whole lot better! Until next time!


End file.
